Twins in the Dungeon?
by 13girlsrule
Summary: What if Harry actually had remedial potions classes with Snape, cause he actually cared about his grades? And what if they were both deaged and had to grow up for a second time together?
1. Remedial Potions Gone Sideways

How You Were Born – Crack!

Lord Voldemort has a question and he thinks the new recruit is the best one to answer it.

This is totally a crack. I was talking to my brother about fanficions and he made this up. Totally weird, but you might get a little laugh.

By the way, I don't own anything except Sev's sister, cause she's based off of me.

"Cindy," Voldemort said.

"Yes Tom?" She replied.

"Have you ever wondered how you were born?" The Dark Lord asked as innocently as he could.

"Sorry luv, but are you trippin'?" Cindy questioned, fearing for her companion's sanity.

"Well..." Voldemort said with an mirthful glint in his eye, "I shall ask your child."

"What? I don't have a kid," the young female Death Eater said.

"But you will soon," The Dark Lord said, barely suppressing a laugh at his friend's confusion and the events about to unfold.

"WHAT? Voldy, our situation isn't that-" Cindy started when her Lord called over another Death Eater.

"Ahh, Lucius," Voldemort said.

"What?! No! Not him, he's all blond and aristocratic!" The female exclaimed, staring at the man in question, deeply unsettled.

"Alright then, Severus," Voldemort called, waving the amused man over as the rest of the Death Eaters stared gapingly at the odd display in front of them.

As Severus arrived in the middle if the large ballroom, his female counter part purred, "Why hello Severus," draping herself on him.

Voldemort grabbed her back, scolding her with, "Bad Cindy! What have we said? Incest is not wincest!" as Lucius caught the dark man that was about doubled over laughing.

"Oh! So she's the newbie you were going to introduce," Bellatrix piped up, suppressing a giggle for her long time friend's antics.

"Yea, Bella, she is, and she's not to be touched by anyone that is male," Voldemort said forcefully, looking right at Barty Crouch Jr. and the Lestrange brothers.

Again this was a crack that we randomly came up with. Lots of love, keep being awesometastic everyone.


	2. Remedial Potions Gone Sideways (real)

**This is the actual first chapter of this story! I'm so sorry, I was just finishing up my second chapter and wanted to see how I had posted this chapter, just to find out I had the entire wrong story posted here! I's sorry, here you go, this is the first chappy. All this in bold is added, everything underthis is what I wrote the first time around. Enjoy! 3**

I seem to be spewing out ideas onto my keyboard, sorry about that :D anyways, I hope you are enjoying these. I know I am enjoying writing them.

I don't own harry potter, the universe or the character.

Remedial potions gone sideways

Harry was in his last remedial potions for the school year and he dare say he was actually good at potions now. Even Professor Snape had made a passing comment about how he might even be able to pass his seventh year potions class.

It had been a long year for the both of them. In the beginning it was because they sort of hated each other; along with the fact that Harry was extremely terrible at potions and Severus' patience kept wearing thing easily.

They both remembered the many late nights they had to endure thanks to one or both of them flinging words, then objects, at each other. This led to a relatively good potion blowing up and both of them having to stay and clean it up.

Or other times where Harry would ask a question he really didn't understand and having his professor blow up on him because it was something commonly forgot.

The Slytherins had taken to just casting a spell that just blocked out any yelling from the potions classroom. Practically the entire school knew about the class that went on three times a week in the dungeon. Because of those classes, students, and even some teachers, had taken to just not going out in the halls after they had started, for some of the fights would travel too.

But as the year went on and they started to communicate more and get over all their differences, the troubles shifted from them hating each other to them skirting around their feeling for each other.

All with good reason too, they were what? Two decades apart in age. Age may just be a number, but that would be a bit of a stretch for it. Not only because they would just look odd, but because of the curses Severus had been put under, he would start getting worn down easier.

They both knew it in their hearts so they just flirted ever so slightly and both were miserable. Harry had his friends and quidditch to help cope with his sorrows, and Snape had the Headmaster, his potions and many bottles of fire whisky.

His potion was just about finished cool, but was still a bit unstable and he had to bottle it quickly while it was still just a bit warm to the touch.

The Professor had just walked into the room holding a package of new potions ingredients and gave Harry a nod. Nodding back, Harry stopped the last of the potion, just about to vanish the remainder of the potion that there hadn't been enough to waste a bottle on.

Just then the door to the room slammed and the gust of air the heavy door created blew just a couple of leaves from Snape's package into the cauldron.

Having just enough time to both dive for cover, they both just missed getting vile green globby potion splattered on their faces. But both got a bit in their hair that soaked in faster than either male could react.

Before either dark haired man could stand, there was a flash of green light. After the light had died down both males shook their heads and looked at each other and gasped.

If another person had been there, they would have though the two four year old boys had been twins.

The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall went down to check up on the two to makes sure Severus hadn't throttled Harry. Though. All they saw were the two adorable boys sitting there staring at each other. And that's exactly what they though.

_Twins? In the dungeon?_


	3. It's Alright, Accidents Happen

Here's the next chapter, I know it's been a really long time, I'm sorry. Hope it's not too bad.

Also, everyone that reads this owes Meta Write- Snape Fan (from fanfiction) and Hanna and shelbylovesTFIOS (from quotev) cause they reviewed and got me back into the swing of things.

I don't own harry potter, universe or character.

It's Alright, Accidents Happen

Before either of the adults could do anything, one of the toddlers, the one on the right, burst out into tears as he launched himself at the other little boy.

"I-I'm-m sow-wwy Haww-y!" he sobbed out, clutching the other black haired child.

"It's awight Sebo-Sebo, Sebby. You din do it on pupowus, so it was an accident," the second boy assured his twin(?).

"Excuse me boys, but would you mind telling us what happened?" Albus said, finally getting over the shock of having two toddlers in the dungeons.

"Abus-s, Hawwy was making potun and I came in wit dat parcel of ingwediants and da doow slammed," the first boy sniffed out.

"And den, da doow slammed and a little bitty of ingwediants got into the last little bitty of m'poten and da poten went KABOMB!" the other boy butted in.

"And w-we duped out of da way and it got in ouw haiw and now we awe fouw!" cried out the first boy, finishing the story, still a bit distraught, but not leaking tears anymore.

Albus and Minerva shared a look, realization and understanding dawning on their faces.

"So I take it you are Severus and Harry?" Albus asked, smiling down at the two boys.

"Good, Minerva and I were worried we'd have to write to someone's parents explaining that Severus had kidnapped," Albus joked after seeing Harry and Severus nod.

Minerva chuckled at the face Severus pulled hearing the quip Albus made.

"He just joking Sebby," Harry said grinning at the boy that was scowling. "We no think you awe a bad guy," he reassured Severus, hugging him once again.

Severus harrumphed, but accepted and returned the hug his friend gave him, smiling a little. This was so odd, to him, he wasn't used to feeling emotions so freely and, heaven forbid, actually show them.

"But me no twubble? Me no mean to do it," Severus said, looking back up at the two adults in the room, tearing up at the idea that he might get in trouble for what happened.

"Of course not! Everything is alright, no one is harmed. It was just an accident after all, and we all know accidents happen even to the best and most carful of us," Albus said, rubbing soothing circles on the distraught child.

"Yeah! Was my fawt just as much as youw's Sebby! Me should have put shiwd up, but me didn't. You no twow it in my caudwon, not youw fawt," Harry said sternly but kindly to his counterpart.

"Okie," Severus said, nodding and smiling at him.

"Now boys, how about we get you both cleaned up? Then we can sit down and figure out what we will do with you two trouble makers," Minerva said, smiling down at two of her favourite students, though she would never admit that to anyone.

"But me no find twubble! Twubble come and find me and my fwends!" exclaimed Harry, trying to explain how he and his friends always got into these odd situations.

Minerva did not look convinced and seeing her expression, Harry started grumbling to Severus.

"Of course my dear child, we shan't place all the blame on you," Albus said, soothing Harry before pulling Minerva aside.

"He really doesn't go looking for any of the things that he gets into Minerva. What we and the rest of the staff have to realize is we do not have another James on our hands. We have Harry, who never knew James and therefore, wouldn't be able to act like him," Albus explained in a soft voice to his professor.

"I apologise Harry, I am being silly and should remember you don't mean to get into those situations. Would you ever be able to forgive me?" Minerva asked.

"Yup!" Harry said, giving the stern teacher a hug.


	4. Remember to Wash Behind Your Ears

So, while i was writing chapter two, i accidentally wrote chapter three, so here it is, hope you like it.

I don't own harry potter, universe or character.

Remember to Wash Behind Your Ears

"Baff time now? Me aww yucky," Severus asked.

"Of course, let us move to your quarters to get you two washed up," Albus said, eyes twinkling with a smile that stretched across his lips.

Each of the adults picked up one of the two nearly identical boys and headed for the potion master's living quarters so that they could get cleaned up. As Albus went to run their bath water, Minerva helped the little boys undress until both were in their undershorts.

"Alright boys, now would you like separate baths, or to have it together?" Minerva questioned after she had an elf take their dirty clothes away to be washed.

"Minew- Minew..." Harry trailed off, trying to figure out how to address his teacher when he couldn't say her name.

"Minnie?" Severus said in a soft voice.

"Yes you may call me Minnie," sighed the female professor, she just hoped she wouldn't regret giving them permission.

"Minnie-" Harry started.

"Can-"

"We-"

"Have-"

"Bath-"

"Together?" both boys said, giving her a puppy dog face each.

Albus had just re-entered the room, and chuckled lightly. _Those two are going to end up causing more trouble than the Weasley twins._

"Of course you may," Minerva said, shaking her head, having the same thought that the headmaster was having.

"Yay!" Both boys cheered together, wriggling down from the bed and scurrying into the bathroom.

"Do either of you need any help with washing up?" Albus called out, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"No dank you!" both boys chimed.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears! And don't even think about splashing in there, you'll make everything slippery!" called Minerva, getting a bit anxious.

"Do relax my dear professor, they may look and act like they are little boys, but our Severus and Harry are the ones in control," Albus reassured the fretting woman.

"But what if they get soap in their eye? Or slip and hit their head? Or-or..." she trailed off, silently fretting.

"You needn't worry professor, I put a charm on the tub so that they won't get hurt if they slip and bump their head. And as I have said their older minds are in control, they have the antics of four year olds, they will be fine," Albus said, placing a firm but soothing hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Alright, I'm trusting you on this Albus," she sighed, perching on the edge of Severus' bed.

In the bathroom, the two black haired boys had a wash cloth and were scrubbing each other's backs.

"Hawwy! That tickles!" Severus cried after the fifth time Harry's hand brushed his side.

"M'sowwy, m'almost done. Den we can wash ouw haiw," Harry replied, taking extra care to not touch his friend's side again.

After he finished washing Severus' back, he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into Severus' hair and some into his own. When Severus felt the cool liquid in his hair, he started lathering it into his locks, determined not to have greasy hair any longer. Opposite him, Harry was lathering and rinsing out his locks.

When both boys were washed, two towels appeared on the counter, and they both out and dried themselves. The boys gotting dressed with the clothing on the counter. Seeing that the pants were the same colour, they just pulled them on, but when it came to the shirts, each boy took their favourite colour, with Harry in green and Severus in red.

After dressing, both boys hurried out of the bathroom and announced that they were done. The one thought running through the adults' head was _which one is which?_ Glancing at each other, the two professors realized their worst fear and their dream come true: _they had the Weasley twins all over again!_

Seeing the look that the two professors shared, Harry and Severus grinned at each other, _this was going to be fun._


	5. The Masterhead's Office

Huge thanks to kai-kaiden, cause they gave me brilliant ideas to work with and are just awesome to talk to and helped come up with the ideas for this chapter and and the next two or three; Also, lots of thanks to Meta Write- Snape Fan, Belle-Cuddy and ramen-luver101 for reviewing and making my day (all of which are fanfiction goers). I'm totally excited to write this chapter and see what you guys think of it. I hope you enjoy and remember: KEEP BEING AWESOME!

I don't own harry potter, universe or character.

Sadly

The Masterhead's Office

"Hewwo p'ffesows," the two troublemaking boys said, smiling up at Albus and Minerva.

Chuckling and shaking his head, the long bearded wizard replied, "Why hello boys, I see you have gotten dressed. You both look quite smart if I do say so myself. Are you ready to head to my office?"

"Yes," Severus started nodding.

"We-"

"Are-"

"P'ffesow," Harry and Severus finished.

"Umm, boys, if I may ask, which of you are Harry and which is Severus? I'm awfully confused, seeing as you both look quite similar.

The identical boys grinned at each other and, without their lisps, said, "I'm Sevry," the one in the red, "and I'm Harrus," finished the one in the green.

"Oh dear," was heard from Professor McGonagall as Professor Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye and nodded his approval.

"It seems we have another pair of pranksters on our hands my dear professor. Now boys, shall we head up?" Albus said, motioning to the doors.

The two little boys answered his question by each grabbing a professor's hand, 'Sevry' to Minerva's and Harrus to Albus's.

Shaking her head, the Scottish teacher sighed, "I guess we are off."

Twenty minutes later saw this little group at the base of the Headmaster's tower.

"Now my boys, would you like to say the password?" Albus asked the two boys.

They both nodded. Why wouldn't they want to say such a weird and funny word that they had learned while they trotted along beside the two grownups. They had learned a lot while making their way up from the dungeon. Things like 'there's a secret passage way behind that knight' and 'the portraits can talk move **and** go from painting to painting' and by far the best was meeting Peeves, the poltergeist, who, after getting their names, pledged his long servitude to the two pranksters to be. This had given Minerva just a few more silver hairs.

"Razzles!" the two boys said in union, noticeably without their adorable lisps.

The gargoyle just tilted its head to one side for a second, pointed at the two, looked at the headmaster a bit confused before just shaking its head and moving out of the way. Albus Dumbledore was by far the oddest man to inhabit the tower.

"He moves to!" Sevry and Harrus exclaimed, waving at the gargoyle, which waved back, before hopping on the moving staircase.

At the top, Dumbledore pushed open the heavy wooden door to his spacious office and the group stepped in. All the instruments that lined the walls whirled and buzzed and whistled and puffed. On his perch, Fawkes twittered a light tune that made the two seemingly little boys applauded.

"Is-" Harrus asked.

"This-" Sevry went on.

"The Masterhead's office?" they finished as one, turning to the adults that were both by the big oak desk beside Fawkes' perch.

The headmaster chuckled and the transfiguration professor gave them a warm smile.

"Yes, it is," Albus and Minerva replied simultaneously, both their eyes twinkling merrily.

"Hey! You did what we do!" the two dark haired boys cried happily.

"It seems so, and may I just say, it seems you both are losing that lisp of your's," the old wizard noted.

"Mhmm," Harrus agreed.

"Yep we did," Sevry went on.

"We only really had it because the potion had just hit us and our mouths couldn't wrap around the different sounds as well," Harrus started to explain.

"Also it didn't help that we were also quite distraught and frightened," Sevry added.

"But we're fine now," the finished.

"That's good to know. It seems that these two are progressing at the same rate Albus. I wonder, since they were deaged, even if it wasn't their minds, might they actually be four year olds?" Minerva suddenly asked.

"How about we bring Madam Pomfrey up from the hospital wing to do a quick check up? She would be much better suited to ask this question to," Albus replied, moving over to the floo.

Taking a pinch of floo powder, he tossed it in saying 'Hospital Wing'.

At the other end, the school's nurse went over to the fire place to see the headmaster's head in it.

"What can I do for you Albus?" she asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall and I were wondering if you could step through to my office as to help us out with a situation that would be better fit for someone of your field to see to," the headmaster replied.

"Seeing as I do not have any patients at the moment, I will come through," she said before stepping through the green flames.

"Though I do expect to be seeing Harry and Severus soon, heaven only knows what they were getting into in that dungeon," she finished after she exited.

Turning towards the other witch, Poppy spotted the two boys standing there petting the phoenix. "Well I see that I won't be waiting any longer," she said as the boys both said, "Hi Poppy."

"Hello boys," the nurse greeted the two boys, "Would either of you like to explain to me why you are both deaged to four? And why you're each wearing the shirt that you are wearing?"

"Harry was making a potion and was bottling it up when Severus walked in and the door slammed shut behind him," the boy in the green shirt said.

"And because of the little breeze that the door created, a little bit of the ingredients from the package that Severus was holding drifted into the tiny bit of potion at the bottom of Harry's cauldron," the boy in the red stated.

"They only had enough time to dive out of the way, but some of the gloopy potion got into their hair and they were deaged. Then professors McGonagall and Dumbledore found us and got us cleaned up," continued the previous boys counterpart.

"At which point we decided to change out names to Sevry," he pointed to himself, "And Harrus," he pointed to the boy in green.

With the end of the explanation, the two boys beamed up at the nurse and she smiled knowingly at them, knowing exactly which boy was who. "Oh you two are going to give everyone in this castle a heart attack," Poppy said, corralling the boys into chairs before waving her wand and casting diagnosing spells on them.

"Well they are both healthy, there are no side effects from the potions except for the fact that they are physically younger now. Also, as they grow, either with or without an aging potion, they will grow like normal healthy boys, and will not have any of the health problems they may have had before," Madam Pomfrey announced, turning to the two professors in the room, both of which sighs of relief could be heard coming from.

"That is a very good thing to hear, thank you Poppy. Do you, by any chance, have the aging potion that you spoke of? If you don't, I believe I could call in a favour or two to get them," Professor Dumbledore asked the mediwitch.

"I do, but it would only be safe to be administered once every three weeks, and the first dose would age them about three years and consecutively after that. It would take twelve weeks for them both be aged up to sixteen, and by then after another three weeks, Severus would be able to take a dose that would age him the rest of the way, if he so chooses," explained the school's nurse to the headmaster.

"But he gets to choose right?" the twins said, not giving away which boy was the older man.

"I don't see why not, both of you are mature enough to choose what age you would like to be," Minerva replied, both she and Poppy pinned Albus with a star that said 'don't even think about making either of these sweet boys do anything they do not wish to do'.

"Oh cool!" the two boys cheered, doing an elaborate handshake.

"Yes, indeed it is. Now, what are we going to do with you boys in the mean time? We cannot just get you roam around until you are re-aged," the old wizard said, smiling and sitting down in his desk chair and conjuring two plush chairs for the witches in the room.

"We could stay with Mione and Pansy!" Sevry and Harrus exclaimed together.

"Ahh yes, and we could call up Messers Weasley and Malfoy as well," Albus offered.

"Man-" one boy said.

"Do we-" the other boy said.

"Have to?" the first boy finished, both slumping lower in their chairs.

"What on Earth is wrong, boys?" Professor McGonagall asked as Madam Pomfrey hid a snort at the ludicrous idea.

"It's just," Harrus started.

"Whenever they are in the same room," Sevry continued.

"They always argue," Harrus sighed out.

"And we're just **SO** tired of them being thick headed," both boys said, shaking their heads at the thought of passed occurrences.

"As it is, we should still call them up to see what can be worked out," Albus said.

"Okay, you brought it upon yourselves," muttered the twin like boys.

Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow.


	6. Orange and White Haired

Here is another chapter coming your way. I was just so excited to get all these ideas out into words, so please enjoy.

If there is any confusion, Harrus is Harry, the one in the green shirt, and Sevry is Sevry who is wearing the red shirt. Don't you just love these two cuties? They are really fun to write, and I'm sorry if you like their lisp, it's just really hard to write and it's easier to just write them like this. If you guys have any ideas or just thoughts, please send me a line telling me.

Also to the guest, since I can't reply: that's very true, oh well, I got nothing to excuse that mess up. Sorry. Thanks for at pointing that out and reviewing.

And thanks ramen-luver101 for reviewing.

I don't own harry potter, universe or character.

Orange and White Haired

"Not that that's settled, I shall send a patronus to the Slytherins. Would you do the same for the Gryffindors Professor McGonagall?" asked the bearded professor, drawing his wand.

"Of course," confirmed the addressed witch.

Together, they casted the spell and sent the goat and tabby cat, respectively, off to fetch the students previously mentioned. In a matter of minutes, everyone in the office could hear the arguing voices of Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. As they reached the door, their arguing stopped and Albus told them to enter.

"Hello Headmaster, Professor, Madam Pomfrey," both Hermione and Pansy said, looking at each other before shrugging and stepping into the office. They were followed by a disgruntled Ron and an indignant Draco, both of whom nodded their greeting.

"Hello students, please come sit, we have a bit to discus," the headmaster said, motioning to more chairs that had appeared, this time courtesy of Minerva's transfiguring skills.

"Thanks you Professor Dumbledore. Oh! Hello Harry, Professor Snape," Hermione said, sitting down in the royal blue chair.

"Is that what you two were getting into that caused the explosion? Messed up another potion Harry?" Pansy asked, sitting to Hermione's right in the golden yellow coloured chair.

"Those are Harry and Snape?!" yelled Ron, but after getting a few glares from Draco and the females, he just collapsed into the deep red chair.

"So how bad did Potter mess up this time?" Draco simpered snottily as he smoothly sat in the emerald green chair just to the right of Ron.

"Oh! So you two can tell which boy is which as well?" Madam Pomfrey asked, ever so excited.

"Yes," both 6th year girl answered the nurse.

"Look professors!" the boy in red said.

"Mione and Pansy do that thing too!" the boy in green said.

"It seems they did," Albus chuckled, offering the 6th year students lemon drops, all of which were turned down.

"Now, before we get on the reason that you students are here, would Ms Granger and Parkinson like to explain how exactly they could tell which boy was which?" the transfiguration teacher asked, her curious side showing.

"Well it's obvious; their eyes are the proper colours. Harry with bright green, and Professor Snape deep black," Hermione explained, Pansy nodding in agreement and Poppy in acceptance as this was also how she could tell.

"They are?" both Minerva and Albus asked, looking at the two boys, alarmed at the fact that they had not noticed. But when they did this, their eyes were the same colour.

"It seems that their magic has shielded their eyes with something akin to a Notice-Me-Not charm on their iris' that makes people believe they are the same colours," the headmaster observed, admiring the intricate work.

"So basically, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and I are the only ones, so far, that can tell which of these little boys had green and which had black eyes," Pansy clarified before breaking into giggles. Hermione and the two little boys soon joined into, that soon morphed into full out laughs that had the two boys in stitches, clinging to each other.

"How can you find this funny Hermione?!" Ron yelled, "I can't tell which one is Harry and which is the git!"

"Exactly! How is this funny Pansy, I can't tell who is important and who is Prince Potter!" Draco cried out.

"Oi!" both little boys yelled, "We're right here!"

"I agree, the two you are speaking of are right here and it is rude to call them names, as they are now and when they were older. You are both in the 6th year and should know better," Minerva admonished; she did not like anyone talking about her two boys like that at all.

"Thanks-"

"Minnie!"

"A lot!" the boys finished hugging the strict teacher, who returned the hug happily.

"They are four Ronald! And they are more mature than you are!" Hermione said, growing quickly tired of the ginger.

"Draco, what has gotten into you? You and Harry were getting on fine," Pansy sighed, seeing the beginning of a migraine.

"Yeah, how would-" Harrus said.

"You like it-" Sevry continued.

"If we called-" Harrus went on.

"You names? Like-" Sevry picked up.

"Orange hair and white hair?" the two little boys asked, sticking their tongues out at the older boys before sitting back in their chair.

Both sixteen year old girls snorted as the professors grinned, they all had to agree that that statement was much more accurate than what Ron and Draco called Harry and Severus.

"Moving on from this amusing topic, you were all called here because we need people to watch these two between re-aging periods, which are three weeks between potion administrations. There will be at least three administerings, once in three weeks, after this dose of potion has settled, aging them to seven years of age. The following one will be in another three weeks, aging them to eleven. And the final administering of the potion to both of the boys will age them to sixteen, at which point Harry will not be allowed another dose, and Severus will be allowed to choose how much older he would like to grow, which will be given to him," Poppy explained to the students, two of which nodded, and the other two were too busy glaring holes at each other to pay attention.

"I would not mind taking care of them at all," Hermione said.

"Neither would I," Pansy said, smiling.

"Pssh! You can't take care of a little boy, the only good care taker of a boy, is a boy, unless you are his mum," Ron said, scuffing at the idea of girls taking care of boys.

Everyone but Ron and Draco, including the paintings and Fawkes, rolled their eyes at this comment. How thick could this boy be?

"I will take Sev, and Potter if I must. I could bring him down a few pegs along the way too," Draco voiced.

"You will not! I'll take Harry and Snape too, and teach him how not to be a git to everyone," Ron shot back.

As the two teenage boys argued, the headmaster casted a silencing spell around the two along with a magical and physical barrier between them.

"Now that we have taken care of those two for the time being, introductions are in place, boys," Dumbledore motioned for the boys to greet the teen girls.

"Hello! I'm Harrus," the boy in green said.

"And I'm Sevry," the boy in red said.

"Are you-"

"Going to-"

"Take care-"

"Of us?" the two adorable boys said together.

"We would love to," Hermione replied, smiling at them and Pansy.

"That is, if you don't mind," Pansy said, nodding.

"Yay!" the two four year old pranksters cried, hugging the two girls.

"Now that that seems to be taken care of, how about we all head down to the great hall for dinner?" Albus asked, after taking off the silencing spell from the blond and ginger haired boys.

"Where will the boys sit?" Poppy asked, amused with the outcome of the meeting.

"At the head table would be good," Minerva put in.

"Yes, for tonight, they will sit with us, so that we can introduce them to the school. After that, we will come back up here, Ms Granger and Parkinson, and we will see to quarters to accommodate you all," Dumbledore said getting up.

"Off we go!" yelled one boy, grabbing Hermione's and.

"Into time!" the other boy said latching onto Pansy.

"And space!" they corralled together.

Hermione and Pansy giggled, understanding the reference after having a Doctor Who marathon over the summer.

"Allons-y!" the girls cried together as they raced down the corridors with the little boys.

"Were they just speaking French?" Ron questioned.

"Girls are weird," Draco stated.

"Too right," Ron agreed.

The two boys stopped looked at each other, shook their heads before they started arguing all the way to the great hall.


End file.
